rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Überraschungen (Kapitel Bd. 29)
"Überraschungen" ist das sechste Kapitel des neunundzwanzigsten Bandes Der neue Frühling. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechste Kapitel des elften englischen Originalbandes New Spring, der als Der Ruf des Frühlings auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung Moiraine und Siuan kopieren weiter die Namenslisten. Im Laufe des Tages kommen mehrere Sitzende zu Moiraine, um sie nach Lamans Tod über mögliche Kandidaten für den Sonnenthron zu befragen und Moiraine erkennt, dass sie sie selbst auf den Thron setzen wollen. Handlung Moiraine Damodred Am nächsten Morgen weckt die Novizin Setsuko sie und erklärt, alle Aufgenommenen sollten vor dem dritten Wecken am Weststall sein. Moiraine ist sehr müde, doch sie will sich beeilen, um hinaus zu kommen. Als sie angezogen ist und zum Frühstück eilen will, sind überall schon Novizinnen unterwegs, um die anderen Aufgenommenen zu wecken. Als sie und Siuan sich schließlich für den Aufbruch zurecht gemacht haben, hat Sheriam schon die Neuigkeit erfahren, dass die Aiel sich zurückziehen. Moiraine fragt, ob sie sicher ist und Sheriam erklärt, sie habe es von drei Aes Sedai bestätigt bekommen. Dann fragt sie, warum Moiraine und Siuan so grinsen, doch diese erklären, sie würden sich einfach auf einen Ausflug freuen. Natürlich hoffen sie und die Tairenerin, dass sie diesmal weiter weg von der Stadt kommen, zu den Lagern, die näher am Drachenberg liegen. Sheriam erklärt, sie wären seltsam, denn sie freut sich gar nicht auf den Ritt und das stundenlange sitzen in der Kälte. Doch als sie gehen will, ist Merean erschienen. Einige Aufgenommene bleiben erwartungsvoll stehen, andere laufen schnell davon. Merean bleibt vor Sheriam, Siuan und Moiraine stehen und letztere denkt panisch daran, dass sie nicht bereit für die Prüfung ist. Merean sagt Sheriam, dass sie sich verspäten würde, und die rothaarige Aufgenommene eilt davon. Dann erklärt die Herrin der Novizinnen, dass Moiraine in der Weißen Burg bleiben soll, was auch die Amyrlin für eine gute Idee hielt. Merean wirkt allerdings gereizt, als hätte sie sich mit Tamra gestritten. Die Aes Sedai erklärt, Moiraine solle die Listen ins Reine schreiben, die die Aufgenommenen am letzten Tag gebracht hätten und zu Moiraines Bestürzung erklärt Siuan, das wäre eine sehr gute Idee. Sie ist allerdings nicht mehr so begeistert, als Merean erklärt, sie solle ebenfalls bleiben, und die beiden in die Schreibstube führt. Als Merean fort ist, fragt Moiraine empört, wieso Siuan das für so eine gute Idee hält, und diese erklärt, so könnten sie sich alle Namen ansehen, falls Tamra sie auch weiterhin die Namen abschreiben lässt. Somit wären sie auch die ersten, die den Jungen finden. Dann fragt Siuan, wieso Moiraine in der Burg bleiben soll und diese erzählt ihr endlich vom Tod ihrer Onkel. Siuan umarmt sie tröstend, erzählt ihr aber auch von einigen ihrer Onkel, die so schlechte Männer sind, dass sie ihnen auch keine Träne nachweinen würde. Moiraine bedankt sich, dann gehen sie gemeinsam frühstücken. Sie sind die letzten im Speisesaal, nachdem alle anderen Aufgenommenen sich hastig auf den Weg gemacht haben. In der Schreibstube sortieren sie alle Listen nach gut und schlecht lesbar und lesen sie dann durch, doch ihre Hoffnungen schwinden schnell. Viele Einträge sind sehr vage gehalten, viele äußerst traurig. Nach und nach wird ihnen klar, dass sie die Aufgabe für viel einfacher gehalten haben, als sie tatsächlich ist. Sie arbeiten den ganzen Tag, einmal unterbrochen von Elaida, die sie kritisch beobachtet und schnell wieder verschwindet. Der nächste Tag ähnelt dem vorangegangenen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die Aufgenommenen, die wieder hinaus müssen, nicht ganz so enthusiastisch davon eilen. Als sie diesmal zuerst die Listen sortieren, kommen zwei Schreiber herein, die offenbar den gleichen Auftrag erhalten haben. Die Frau von beiden ist verärgert, dass die Aufgenommenen schon dabei sind und zieht den jungen Mann mit sich. Siuan sagt Moiraine, sie solle arbeiten, damit sie geschäftig genug aussehen, dass man ihnen die Arbeit nicht wegnimmt. Als Tamra persönlich erscheint, gefolgt von den Schreibern, springen Siuan und Moiraine schnell auf, um sie zu begrüßen. Die Amyrlin mustert sie genau und sagt, sie hatte ihr einen Tag frei geben wollen, um sich auszuruhen oder zu lernen. Sie fragt, ob Moiraine es noch immer schwer hat durch den Tod ihrer Onkel, und diese sagt, sie hätte in der Nacht immer noch Alpträume gehabt - keine wirkliche Lüge, da sie wieder vom Wiedergeborenen Drachen geträumt hat. Tamra erlaubt, dass sie weitermachen und sagt, wenn sie genug hätten, sollten sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dann würde sie sie ersetzen. Bevor sie geht, erwähnt sie noch, sie müsste ihnen nicht sagen, dass es nicht erlaubt ist, Tinte mit der Einen Macht aus Stoff zu entfernen. Moiraine starrt den Tintenfleck auf ihrem Rock an und sagt dann staunend, die Amyrlin habe sie gerade aufgefordert, ihn mit der Macht zu entfernen. Siuan glaubt das nicht und Moiraine erklärt, sie müsse hören, was die Leute meinen, nicht das was sie sagen. Sie ist sicher, dass Tamras Verhalten und ihre Worte mit dem Spiel der Häuser interpretiert werden können. Dann entfernt sie den Fleck. Siuan fragt trocken, was sie getan hätte, wenn eine Aes Sedai erschienen wäre und Moiraine stammelt eine Antwort. Sie machen sich wieder an die Arbeit. Nach einer Stunde kommt Moiraine an einen Eintrag, der sie nachdenklich werden lässt. Sie schreibt weiter ab, und notiert sich den Namen schließlich auf einem separaten Blatt. Dann sieht sie, dass Siuan ein kleines Buch dabei hat, für genau solche Fälle. Sie zeigt ihr den Namen und nimmt sich vor, am nächsten Tag ebenfalls so ein Büchlein mitzubringen. Im Laufe des Tages finden sie neun weitere Namen. Jarna Malari, eine Sitzende der Grauen, erscheint nach ein paar Stunden und will Moiraine unter vier Augen sprechen. Jarna schweigt eine ganze Weile, dann sagt sie, es wäre verständlich, dass Moiraine der Tod ihrer Onkel zu schaffen macht. Moiraine ist verwirrt und die Aes Sedai fragt schließlich, wer Moiraines Meinung nach als nächstes den Thron von Cairhien besteigen könnte. Moiraine ist fassungslos und erklärt, sie habe darüber nicht nachgedacht, doch sie glaubt, der Sonnenthron würde an ein anderes Haus übergehen. Jarna stimmt zu und sagt, Haus Damodred habe einen schlechten Ruf, und Laman hätte ihn nur verschlimmert. Moiraine ist es nicht recht, das zu hören, auch wenn sie weiß, dass es wahr ist. Jarna fragt nach Moiraines Schwestern, und diese erklärt, beide wären nicht geeignet und niemand würde sie unterstützen. Jarna sieht Moiraine lange in die Augen und Moiraine fühlt sich unbehaglich, doch dann entlässt die Sitzende sie. Als Moiraine zurückkehrt, will Siuan wissen, was Jarna wollte, doch Moiraine lügt sie an, sie wäre nicht sicher. Doch im Laufe des Tages kommen sechs weitere Sitzende, alle mit dem gleichen Anliegen und den gleichen Fragen. Tsutama Rath ist am direktesten, als sie fragt, ob Moiraine wohl selbst schon daran gedacht hat, Königin von Cairhien zu werden. Das beschert Moiraine weitere Alpträume. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie es verhindern kann, wenn der Saal der Burg das tatsächlich vor hat. Sie kann nur so schnell wie möglich die Weiße Burg verlassen, nachdem sie Aes Sedai geworden ist, und sich dann so lange fern halten, bis das Problem sich erledigt hat. Charaktere *Moiraine Damodred *Siuan Sanche *Setsuko *Lisandre *Sheriam Bayanar *Merean Redhill *Katerine Alruddin *Laras *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Martan *Tamra Ospenya *Frau Wellin *Jarna Malari *Tsutama Rath Erwähnt * Serafelle Tanisloe * Ryma Galfrey * Jennet Cobb * Meilyn Arganya * Myrelle Berengari * Salia Pomfrey * Willa Mandair * Gitara Moroso * Bili Mandair * Lord Ellisar * Ellid Abareim * Taringail Damodred * Anvaere Damodred * Innloine Damodred * Morgase Trakand - als Königin von Andor Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Novizin *Aes Sedai **Herrin der Novizinnen **Amyrlin-Sitz **Rote Ajah **Graue Ajah **Sitzende Beruf * Schreiber Erwähnt * Aiel * Wiedergeborener Drache * Königin von Andor Orte *Tar Valon **Weiße Burg Erwähnt * Andor * Drachenberg * Aryth-Meer * Rückgrat der Welt * Fluss Erinin * Cairhien (Nation) Gegenstände Erwähnt * Sonnenthron Ereignisse Erwähnt * Prüfung zur Aes Sedai Sonstige * Daes Dae'mar Kategorie:Der neue Frühling (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg